The story
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Au-ish "Tell me another story" Emma heard her own voice asking from the depths of her throat, breathy and soft, a whisper, a part of her not wanting to break the scented bubble the brunette had created.


The story

The candles decreased softly as time passed, the warm glow they created licking the walls, touching the red velvet the Queen had instructed to be disposed on the room, black shadows at the border of the pools of light that seemed to tremble every now and then, following the sighs that could be heard from time to time, drops of water hitting faintly the stone of the palace at the other side of the walls, ricocheting though the fabric that embraced the bubble of the two women leaned back in the chaise longue in the middle of the room.

Emma smirked as she moved her body, her back naked, slightly glittering skin reacting to the candle's flames, warmth radiating from them in the same way she could feel magic taking over her body, touching and tasting her own, the one that seeped through her fingerprints as she closed her eyes, letting herself be completely relaxed at the Queen's side.

The feeling of slowly grazing nails over the curve of her spine was what made the former blonde to sigh, undulating her body, following those fingers as they wrote in signs that had been considered dead and lost as a dialect close than two centuries ago.

"You aren't paying attention" She heard, the voice of the woman at her back reaching her ears, caressing her earlobes as they were being teased by the hot caress of her breath, rich and spicy, the mix of the woman's own magic.

The blonde chuckled at that, her eyes opening to the darkness that was the safe spot her arms had created just in front of her. The touch of the chaise longue under her naked skin, slightly raspy perhaps due to the dryness of her body. The feeling grounding her as Regina returned to her writing, words that left a hot trail of liquid fire before disappearing completely, questions and riddles that seemed to prepare her for the weight of a body, the touch of curves, the taste of lace and silk she had been wanting ever since Regina had instructed her one simple rule when they had finally found themselves alone, free.

"Relax"

And so the blonde had done precisely that, leaving behind the rights or wrongs of her position as the dark one, of the questions and lurking darkness inside of her. The leather that had been covering her boy until now had disappeared in a blink, planes of muscles and hints of curves making Regina's eyes to glint before Emma had laid herself, smugness and the barest, softest hints of want and desire that had slowly be growing since the Queen had started to write promises and tales of other times on the back of her body, with the aid of her fingers and the skill of her magic thrumming in the air like a violin chord.

"Tell me another story" Emma heard her own voice asking from the depths of her throat, breathy and soft, a whisper, a part of her not wanting to break the scented bubble the brunette had created, the rain that kept pouring over the enchanted forest swallowing the humming appreciation the older woman retorted to Emma's petition. Barely enough but just the right amount for the blonde's ears.

Blood red lips parted in a smile, soft, perhaps too soft for the one who was called the Evil Queen, the plunging neckline of her dress and the gold chain she had around her neck catching the light of the slowly dying candles as she rose, her curves silhouetted, painted by the flames even though Emma couldn't see them anymore.

"I have just the right words for you" Regina replied, brown eyes glowing, bending her body towards the blonde's back, slightly wet lips hovering over the skin, just a touch, a lick away. Smiling, the brunette kissed the shoulder blades of the blonde, leaving behind the shadow of her lipstick, a print that would be gone far too quickly and still burned both women, one in the lips, the other in the shoulder; ashes and fire which seemed to write on her own particular language, one that neither of them seemed to care about it.

Emma turned her body, twisting it just the right amount to be able to catch the brunette's cheek, touching it with one long finger that wrote on its own volition the sealed promise of what she also wanted from the older woman. The candles seeming to burn faster for a second as Regina nodded, letting her magic to disrobe her, creating a wind that effectively killed the lights just a second before her lips touched Emma's, a moan heard on the now complete darkness of the room.

"I…" The rest of the words were swallowed, lost.

Outside, the rain stopped.


End file.
